


Эксперименты

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: У фантазии Ойкавы нет границ, у терпения Ивайзуми — есть.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Эксперименты

Потрахаться Ойкава любил с огоньком. С изюминкой даже. Это не было проблемой, когда он предлагал банальное связывание. Не было проблемой, и когда он устраивал стриптиз. Ивайзуми даже радовался. В конце концов, Ойкава гибкий, подтянутый — смотреть одно удовольствие. Ивайзуми не протестовал, даже когда Ойкава вымазал его с ног до головы взбитыми сливками, а потом вылизал. Тоже с ног до головы. Два раза. Кончил Ивайзуми один, но ему всё равно понравилось.

Подозревать, что Ойкава перегибает, Ивайзуми начал в тот момент, когда Ойкава продемонстрировал несколько верёвок и заявил:

— Сейчас будет сеанс макраме. Раздевайся.

Ивайзуми непонимающе посмотрел на него и на всякий случай сделал шаг назад. Ойкава закатил глаза и страдальчески и одновременно с укором вздохнул. Будто Ивайзуми должен понимать все его сомнительные шутки с первого раза. На самом деле, Ивайзуми предпочёл бы не понимать их вообще, но годы общения с Ойкавой работали не в его пользу.

— Шибари, Ива-чан. Ши-ба-ри, — объяснил Ойкава.

— Ты не умеешь, — сразу откликнулся Ивайзуми и сделал уже два шага, упираясь спиной в предательский шкаф. Чёрт бы его побрал — и шкаф, и шибари, и Ойкаву с его неуёмным энтузиазмом.

— Я и в волейбол когда-то не умел играть, а сейчас что?

Кисло глянув на него, Ивайзуми скривился. Крыть было нечем. Раздеться пришлось. Даже вытерпеть пятнадцать минут пытки стягивания верёвками. В первые пять было странно, в следующие десять — даже немного возбуждающе. Пока Ойкава не сказал: «Ой».

— Что «ой»? — тут же спросил Ивайзуми и попытался вывернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть назад. Движения скованы — связанные за спиной руки мешали, Ойкава тут же навалился, заставил замереть и вдохновлённо затараторил:

— Всё нормально, Ива-чан. Потерпи. Просто небольшие неполадки. Сейчас всё будет.

Как и следовало ожидать, ничего, кроме запутавшихся узлов и впоследствии разрезанных верёвок, не было. Ивайзуми выкидывал последние с особенным удовольствием, растирая затёкшие запястья, на коже которых на следующий день проступили синяки. Пришлось носить рубашку с длинным рукавом. Летом. Ойкаву хотелось убить, но он вовремя слинял из страны на очередную зарубежную тренировку.

Возможно, это время следовало использовать с толком. Например, сменить имя и поселиться где-нибудь в Африке, чтобы Ойкава точно никогда не нашёл. Ивайзуми солнце любил и работать на свежем воздухе ему нравилось. Смущала малярия. И то, что кроме солнца, он любил ещё и Ойкаву. Поэтому дождался и в следующую их встречу со скепсисом смотрел на целый арсенал сексуальных игрушек самого разного калибра. Ивайзуми такого выбора даже в самом развратном порно не видел.

Ойкава счастливо сверкал белозубой на контрасте с загорелым лицом улыбкой и с видом лучшего продавца-консультанта года предлагал:

— Выбирай, что тебе больше всего нравится.

Больше всего Ивайзуми нравилось спать до обеда по выходным. Но Ойкава явно был другого мнения.

— Смотри, вот этот, — он сунул под нос кислотно-розовый вибратор, — с пупырышками. Будет особенно чувствительно. А этот, ты только глянь, такой толстый. Но гладкий. Если нанести разогревающую смазку, думаю, будет вообще отпад.

— Ты ездил в Южную Америку или в тур по секс-шопам? — задал закономерный вопрос Ивайзуми. Ойкава обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу и ткнул его вибратором в грудь:

— Ты такой консервативный, Ива-чан.

Доказать обратное Ивайзуми удалось тем же вечером. Ойкава выгибался, стонал и ёрзал, пока Ивайзуми тестировал поочерёдно весь арсенал. Ойкаве явно нравилось. Ивайзуми, в принципе, тоже, пока один из шариков анальной цепочки, которую он постепенно вталкивал в Ойкаву под его довольные выдохи, не сорвался с тонкой цепочки и не исчез. Тоже в Ойкаве. 

Ивайзуми растерянно посмотрел на оборвавшиеся звенья, на отставленный зад и на блестящие от смазки ягодицы. И, передразнивая — совсем чуть-чуть! — Ойкаву, веско сказал:

— Ой.

Потом — после длительного извлечения остатка цепочки из Ойкавы под его теперь уже недовольные выдохи — Ивайзуми слушал оправдательную речь про то, что Ойкава всё купил по дешёвке в невнушающим доверия магазине. А на вопрос: «Ты идиот?» — оскорблённо посмотрел и сказал:

— На первый раз не захотелось сильно тратиться. Ты такой неэкономный, Ива-чан!

Ивайзуми приподнял брови. Прекрасно. Он ещё и остался виноватым.

Нервы Ивайзуми окончательно сдали, когда Ойкава притащил камеру и, установив её на штатив, заявил:

— Мы снимаем порно.

Ивайзуми застегнул на всякий случай рубашку, которую он хотел было снять, и твёрдо ответил:

— Нет.

Никакого порно он снимать не собирался. С Ойкавы станется выгрузить его на какой-нибудь хостинг или вовсе разослать всем друзьям с воплями: «Посмотрите, отлично ведь получилось». Не то чтобы Ивайзуми сильно стеснялся, но светить голым задом на камеру не собирался. Не с непредсказуемым Ойкавой. А других вариантов не было.

Да и, честно говоря, не хотелось. Хотя, наверное, стоило. Такими темпами Ойкава вскоре скажет, что их секс должен быть по-настоящему горячим, и подпалит квартиру.

— Ойкава, — сказал он, садясь на кровать и сначала — с ненавистью — глядя на камеру, а потом — с, мать её, любовью — на Ойкаву. — Давай просто займёмся сексом. Под одеялом. В темноте.

— Но это же скучно, — сложив руки на груди, Ойкава возмущённо уставился в ответ. — Мы должны подкидывать дрова в нашу страсть и…

— Ещё немного дров — и на воздух взлетит весь дом.

Ойкава выглядел озадаченным. Но всё-таки подошёл, устроился на коленях Ивайзуми и, закинув руки ему за шею, задумчиво уточнил:

— Может, хотя бы без одеяла? Жарко.

Ивайзуми кивнул, заваливая Ойкаву на спину. Без одеяла так без одеяла. Можно даже со светом. Главное, без фантазии Ойкавы.


End file.
